


Stupid Mistake

by NobleGas



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Panicking Tim, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleGas/pseuds/NobleGas
Summary: Tim's made a mistake, now he's panicking. (It's not angst cause I don't think it is??? I think this is what people or I always think whenever I've made a mistake so... It's not really sad???)
Kudos: 4





	Stupid Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I have twitter too! Where I post.. things.. :D  
> https://twitter.com/TheChaeler

Tim shouldn’t have sent that email when he was so tired. He was such an idiot! What the fuck kind of dumb mistake was that?! SO FUCKNG STUPID!

He grips his hair and pulls as hard as he can. He would rip it all off if he can. It was so dumb! He wa supposed to be smart!

Clearly that was unfounded shit. Everyone was just lying to him! And he was a loon for believing he actually was!  
Fuck….. FUCK!!!!

Why can’t everything just be the way I want it to be?!

He paces the length of his room, rubbing his forehead.

“What am I talking about? It was my fucking fault!!! Fucking mother of! AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!”

Tim curls up on the floor, hugging his knees, closing his eyes. He won’t cry, he can’t. It’s his fault why would he cry for that? Tim takes a deep breath, exhaling them shakily, trying to calm down. 

“It’s okay.” Inhale. “It’s alright.” Exhale.

“It’s no big deal.” Inhale. “No big deal at all.” Exhale.

He stands up. “Aaahhh… I’m alright. It’s a small mistake I can apologize for.”

He walks to his laptop, sits down on his chair and writes up a new email in his official account. The same email, his mistake earlier was that he didn’t notice that it was his personal account. Nothing serious. Nothing serious at all. He sends.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are great!  
> Constructive criticism only! I can't handle anything else T_T


End file.
